Present
by SketchFox
Summary: Liechtenstein's B-Day! How will her darling Onii-sama react? And what will he give her?


My first attempt at writing SwissxLiech. Enjoy!!

* * *

_O-Onii-sama, please accept this gift! Vash looked in confusion at the package she thrust into his arms. "O-Oh, thank you." He watched the figure disappear into the distance._

The sound of someone hammering the door awoke Vash from his sleep. Yawning, he stretched. The sounds of the hammering continued. Annoyed, Vash picked up his rifle and fired three shots out of his window and in the general direction of the front door. Screams of pain drifted through the early morning air. "Huh," mused Vash to himself. "Sounds like France." Setting the rifle down, Vash began to change. Pausing halfway, he looked thoughtfully at his pajama top. _A gift…_

Liechtenstein hummed a few snatches of song as she regarded her image in the mirror. Smiling, she reached up to brush her hand gently against the ribbon tied in her hair. A soft flush graced her pale cheeks as she remembered the day she had gotten it. A soft knock was suddenly heard upon her door. "Come in." she called.

Vash strode down the hall with a sense of confidence he didn't feel. Stopping in front of a door, he inhaled deeply to calm himself. Lifting a fist to knock, he hesitated. "Come on," he growled to himself. "What are hesitating for? Just knock already." Raking a hand through his hair, he knocked hesitantly on the door. "Come in." called a soft voice.

Taking a deep breath, Vash opened the door, closing it softly behind him. "Excuse me." Liechtenstein turned, smiling at him. "Good morning Onii-san." Vash nodded stiffly, acknowledging the greeting. "Um…" An awkward silence fell between the two. The blond country cast a quick glance around the room. Modestly furnished, the only decorations were the few sketches that he had drawn for her, framed and placed about the room. "Is there something wrong, Onii-sama?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Vash blushed slightly. "Nothing, I just thought that, you know, it's your birthday and that it's okay with me if you go out with your friends because I know I'm not really very fun to be around and it's probably really boring hanging around here all day on your birthday and I won't follow you or anything and-" He was cut off by the sound of muffled giggling.

Liechtenstein was bent practically double, trying her very best to stifle the laughter that continued to bubble out of her. Vash looked uncertainly at the other country. "Uh, Liechtenstein," He put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, unsure of what he ought to do. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really!" Laughter continued to bubble out from her. Finally managing to successfully stifle the laughter, she looked up at Vash. "Onii-sama's so silly. As long as I'm with you, I'm content." Vash's cheeks flamed red as Liechtenstein's words echoed in his mind, nearly causing him to miss the following words. "Besides, France onii-san's holding a party for me here later." "WHAT?!"

Later…

Vash stood in a corner of his house, wearing a white tux, watching as the party raged on around him. Frowning, he took a sip of wine, only to spit it out again as a hand slapped him on the back. Hard. Without even looking around, Vash pulled out his gun and pressed it to France's forehead. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

The Frenchman gulped nervously at his error. "Uh…you will not shoot me if I do, _oui_?" The gun pressed a little harder. "Maybe. Would you like to die quickly or slowly?" "YOU AREN'T EVEN GIVING ME A CHOICE!!!" Vash cocked the gun and France wondered whether or not he ought to throw away his pride and grovel for his life. "Please, I am too handsome to die,_ non_? Besides, this party, it's making Liechtenstein very happy."

Vash considered his words. Although he hated to admit it, Liechtenstein was very happy and seeing her happy made him happy. Still, the Frenchman had been banging on his door at six in the morning…. His finger began to squeeze the trigger.

*SPLAT* Reaching up slowly, Vash touched the squishy wet object on the back of his head. He looked at the object he was holding. A tomato. A squashed tomato. France smiled nervously as he felt a dark aura rise from Switzerland. "Now, now, Vash. Calm down."

A second later, the gun was pulled from his head and he watched in amused horror as the angry Vash chased after the two Italian siblings, firing bullets off after them. Deciding that it would be best not to get involved, France went off in search of England. Teasing the shorter nation was always a bundle of fun.

Liechtenstein smiled as she accepted a present from Russia, right before the man was dragged away by Belarus. Sweat-dropping, she watched as Russia struggled frantically to get away. Much as she was fond of Belarus, the other girl could be a little scary at times. "Ve~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIECHTENSTEIN!!!"

Feliciano beamed up at her from under a table. Liechtenstein blinked. "Um…," she bent, sweeping her skirts underneath her as she lifted the tablecloth to face the country. "Is that Romano with you?" "Yup!" Liechtenstein tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you under the table?" Romano glared up at her. "Your brother's a freaking idiot!! What the hell's wrong with him?! I really want to just XXX and XXX and then shove his XXXOOX gun up his XOX then XXXOOX him!!"(for above sentence, please use your own imagination). Liechtenstein sweat-dopped. "Oh dear."

Vash muttered darkly, his moves jerky with anger as he polished his guns in a corner of the room. Scowling, he noticed the pile of presents beside Liechtenstein stacking higher and higher. His scowl deepened as he watched Austria present the girl with a particularly expensive looking gift. "Stupid rich people," he muttered in annoyance. "That's such a waste of money."

Austria handed his gift over to a smiling Liechtenstein and looked around. Catching sight of Vash sitting by himself in a corner, he sighed inwardly. Of course, the neutral country had never been found of any type of social gathering. Walking over, he stood by the country. "Enjoying the party?" Vash grunted noncommittally. Austria sighed again, pushing up his glasses. "You should at least try to enjoy for Liechtenstein's sake. After all, it _is_ her birthday. Unless you're going to give her a really great gift…" He let the sentence trail off.

"….."Feeling Vash stiffen next to him, Austria turned to look at him. He was startled by the look of horror upon the man's face. "Let me guess. You forgot." Vash groaned and buried his face in his hands. "It's not that. It's just…just…ugh." Looking up, he swept a hand, gesturing around the room. "Anything that I give her is going to look so lame compared to what everyone else is giving her."

France had given her a life-size sculpture of himself, naked no less. Thankfully, someone had thought to cover the essential parts. Both the Italians had given her industrial sized boxes of tomatoes. The Nordics had given her tons of gifts, mostly from Finland. China had somehow managed to construct a Chinatown right inside Vash's house and was currently selling refreshments.

"Don't worry! I'm sure she'll just love whatever you give her." The two men yelped in shock as a voice sounded right by their ears. Whirling about in shock, they were met by a grinning Hungary. Vash looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hungary's grin grew even wider. "You'll find out soon." Grabbing Austria by the collar, she dragged him off, leaving Vash more confused than ever.

Liechtenstein smiled up at England as he presented her with a beautifully carved mahogany music box. "Thank you, England." The Englishman smiled down at her. "How's your party going?" Liechtenstein's smile faded slightly. "It's going fine." The ex-pirate seemed to read her mood. Smiling gently, he petted her on the head. "I'm sure that he'll give you something soon. He's probably just saving it up until the very end."

Smile brightening once again, Liechtenstein beamed up at England. "Thank you England." Arthur chuckled and seemed about to say something, when America suddenly grabbed him by the arm. Under his other arm, was a quietly sobbing Canada. "HEY ENGLAND, THEY'RE PLAYING SONGS!! LET'S GO DANCE!!" The green-eyed man was jerked violently onto the dance floor, where America proceeded to swing him and Canada around in a circle.

Sweat-dropping, Liechtenstein watched them with a slightly bemused expression upon her face, unaware of another pair of eyes fixated upon her. Leaning against a pillar, Vash exuded a calm, cool air. Yet beneath his emotionless face, his emotions raged and clashed within. _Should I or shouldn't I? It's just a dance. Just an innocent dance between siblings. But what if I end up making a complete idiot of myself and she ends up hating me? Maybe I should just shoot myself to save the trouble of deciding._

A hand crept up his shoulder. "You should ask her to dance." Chills ran up and down Vash's spine as he felt a chilling aura behind him. Turning jerkily, he came face to face with Belarus. "Go. Ask her to dance. Become one with her. Become one." Frozen, Vash could only watch as she slowly withdrew her hand and walked onto the dance floor as well, dragging Russia behind her. "….I better ask her to dance."

Sighing inwardly, Liechtenstein watched the 'happy' couples on the dance floor. Belarus had Russia, Hungary had Austria, England had Seychelles, Norway had Iceland in one arm while punching Denmark with the other, Taiwan was surrounded by her siblings and France was just harassing everybody whether or not they were available. Her spirits dropped slightly. Where was her knight in shining armor? "Care to dance?"

Liechtenstein looked up hopefully, her heart skipping a beat. Could it be…? Her eyes locked with a pair of emerald green ones. Her heart sank again. Instead of her Onii-san's familiar features, England looked down at her with a small smile. As if sensing her distress, the older nation put up his hands into an "I surrender" action. "I know, I know. I'm not the dance partner you were hoping for. Still, I can't just leave a pretty girl on the sidelines, can I? After all, I am a gentleman."

Looking up at the man's crooked half-smile, Liechtenstein couldn't help but laugh. Taking hold of England's proffered hand, she stood, returning his smile. "I would love to dance," she said simply. "Even if you aren't what I was quite hoping for." Leading her onto the dance floor, England shrugged. "Seychelles busy killing that bloody wine bastard, so I thought I'd ask you dance to for a bit."

Whirling the shorter nation around in a circle, England dipped her down and brought her back up again. Catching sight of the stunned and angry looking Vash out of the side of his eyes, he smirked and brought his mouth close to his partner's ear. "He's looking at you," he murmured softly to Liechtenstein. "One would think that he's jealous." Liechtenstein looked at him confusedly. "Who?" Amused, England looked at her in faint surprise. "Who else?"

Realizing, Liechtenstein blushed slightly and ducked his head. "Onii-san's just watching out for me." The ex-pirate laughed outright. "Trust me; brothers do NOT look at sisters like that." Looking over at Vash, Liechtenstein locked eyes with the other nation. Blushing, he looked away, muttering something under his breath, apparently angry at being caught staring. Liechtenstein blushed as well, looking down.

Looking between the two blushing nations, a thoughtful smile made its way onto England's lips as an evil idea formed in his mind. Pulling Liechtenstein a little closer to him, he brushed his lips against her ear. "What do you say, we give him a little extra…push." Without giving her time to reply, England wrapped an arm gently but firmly around the girl's waste, bringing his face close to hers.

From Vash's position, it looked just as if England was about to kiss her. Watching in horror, his instincts took over. Pulling out his gun, he pressed it to the man's head. "Let. Go. Of. Her. NOW."

Liechtenstein had frozen as England suddenly pulled her close to him. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm just going to try and give your darling brother a little push in the right direction." Liechtenstein nodded yet she still couldn't help but blush as England's breath tickled her ear. A few seconds later, she heard her voice of her Onii-sama. "Let. Go. Of. Her. NOW."

England smirked as he felt the gun push against his head. "Looks like my plan worked," he muttered to Liechtenstein under his breath. "He's all yours now." Slowly letting go of the girl, he backed off, lifting his hands to show that he meant no harm. Under Vash's burning glare, he quickly backed off.

Vash glared daggers at the Englishman as he backed away hastily. "Stupid pirate," he muttered angrily. Turning to Liechtenstein, he looked her over worriedly. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? It's okay, you can tell me. I swear, if he hurt so much as a single hair on your head…" He stopped his rant as he saw the girl shaking her head vigorously. "It's not like that, Onii-sama. England was just teaching me the steps." "Oh."

Blinking in surprise, he lowered the gun, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry, I thought…It's just…I didn't…"Trailing off, Vash looked around uncomfortably as he felt Liechtenstein's gaze intent upon him. "I'll just go now. Sorry I interrupted your dance." Turning abruptly, he began to walk away. Chancing a glance around, he felt a pang of guilt as he saw her downcast expression. _Ask her to dance_ said a tiny voice in the back of his head.

Liechtenstein felt a tiny flame of hope stir within her chest as her Onii-sama had come to her 'rescue'. The flame grew as he talked to her. Yet he had gone as suddenly as he had come and her hope died as she watched him walk away. Biting her lip, she fought back tears of anger and frustration. _Onii-sama, what will it take for you to notice my feelings?!_ A hand appeared suddenly within her line of vision. She looked into her Onii-sama's blushing face. "I..uh..do you..um..want to…dance?"

Finally managing to choke out the question, Vash looked into the distance, afraid to meet the girl's eyes. Hearing strange noises from her, he glanced down, only to find that she was crying. Panicking, Vash quickly withdrew his hand. "W-wait, don't cry!! You don't have to dance with me!! You can dance with England if you like!! I really don't mind!! Please don't cry!!"He hovered anxiously about Liechtenstein, wondering what he ought to do. Finally, Liechtenstein wiped her eyes and smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Onii-sama. I was just so happy." Taking his hand, she beamed up at him. "I would love to dance with you."

"Oh."Feeling rather stupid for the second consecutive time that night, Vash led her onto the dance floor. As if on cue, a slow romantic song struck up. Gingerly, Vash placed his hand on Liechtenstein's waist as they swayed gently to the beat of the music.

Sighing happily, Liechtenstein leaned against her Onii-sama's chest. She breathed in his clean crisp scent as a romantic air settled between the two of them. Suddenly, several crashes were heard and the two turned around to see France and England fighting.

A stress mark appeared on Vash's forehead, his fingers itching to grab his gun. Taking a deep breath, he fought down the urge. Grabbing Liechtenstein's hand, he led her out side door and onto a porch. Taking in the fresh air and quiet, he felt his anger slowly draining away. A slow smile began to creep across his lips.

Liechtenstein savored the faint smile on her Onii-sama's face. It was nice to see him looking so peaceful and at ease. She flinched as several sharp crashes sounded out from inside the house. Almost instantly, the peaceful expression on Vash's face disappeared, replaced by a look of murderous anger. Grabbing his gun, he strode towards the door. "W-Wait, Onii-sama!"

Grabbing his hand, Liechtenstein spun him to face her. And completely by accident, Switzerland fell forward, locking Liechtenstein between his arms and the edge of the porch. Their eyes locked. Leaning forward, Vash captured Liechtenstein lips in a gentle kiss. Liechtenstein's eyes widened in surprise, then slowly slid shut as she savored the kiss, never wanting this moment to end.

Slowly pulling away from the kiss, Vash's brain sluggishly registered what he had just done. A single thought swam slowly through his mind. _I just kissed Liechtenstein._ As this thought occurred to him, he immediately jerked away, blushing profusely. "WHA- I'M SO SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT-I WASN'T THINKING!!! YOU JUST LOOKED SO BEAUTIFUL AND-"Liechtenstein pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him. "Thanks for the birthday present, Onii-sama."

Smiling beatifically, she waltzed pass him and back into the house. Standing alone on the porch, Vash watched her go. Touching his lips, he smiled faintly. "Wow. NICE move there." The house shook with Vash's angry cry. "HUNGARYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

YAY~~~~~ Review please!!! Any feedback is welcome. As for the ending….I couldn't help it…


End file.
